


Blindsided

by MeinEinUndAlles



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Freakytits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeinEinUndAlles/pseuds/MeinEinUndAlles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere I read that a Joan/Vera fan wanted a story where Joan is the one acting jealous instead of it always being Vera. Not sure if one has already been written. If so, well... here's another!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As soon as Vera Bennett grabbed her radio, the Governor's voice was heard. "Miss Bennett, please come to my office immediately."  


"Good morning, Governor."  


Governor Ferguson appeared slightly rattled and a little disheveled. Quite the opposite look for the overly pristine, methodical, and meticulous powerhouse that Vera has admired and pledged an unwavering loyalty.  


Getting directly to the point, the Governor sneered, "Dinner must have slipped your mind, Miss Bennett. I came by to bring you and your mother dinner again, but you weren't home."  


"You came to my house? I must have just missed you. I had some errands to run, so the nurse offered to stay a few hours extra."  


"You knew I was coming,” the Governor cleared her throat, “the nurse said you had been unavailable for some time, and that you and your ‘friend’ would be back in a few hours. It appears that your friend is not very considerate…”  


Vera interrupted, "Oh, hmm. I really don't think that's any of your business, Governor. I may have to tell you what I am doing within this prison, but outside this prison is a different story."  


Over the months, Vera had noticed the looks from the Governor and the suggestive remarks, but the Governor never really initiated anything physical even though Vera knew she wanted it. There was no way the Governor was going to manipulate Vera into making the first move, then rejecting her, or whatever she planned to do. Ferguson’s hot and cold game was growing tiresome. Vera had a plan and that plan consisted of plowing this powerful woman directly into a tailspin, a head on emotional confrontation... a tour of some good old fashioned jealousy.  


There was no friend that Vera was out with, that’s what she told the nurse she was doing, having dinner with a friend but factually, Vera was out running errands for her mother and other mundane tasks. Vera wished she could be with the Governor. She fantasized about being with the mesmerizing woman, drifting to thoughts of where they would go and how they’d spend their time together, but the final straw was the last time Ferguson brought dinner. The Governor had physically consumed Vera’s space in a way she’d never done before. Vera’s body tensed, her heart started to pound into her throat with positivity that the Governor was finally making her move. Vera closed her eyes; a willing participant in the symphony her superior was sure to orchestrate. As she opened her eyes, after moments of deafening silence, focusing on Ferguson’s face just as the gates slammed shut. Ferguson’s demeanor conducted disregard and a face advertising indifference. Ferguson backed away, eventually finding an excuse to leave Vera’s house.  


The next day at work, Vera encountered Ferguson’s familiar icy, cold front. The Governor barely looked up from her paperwork each time Vera entered the office to announce a prisoner, or ask a question. The hot and cold game nearly drove Vera insane, and now to preserve her sanity she vowed to cease surrender and convenience.  


So, the moment the Governor suggested bringing dinner again, Vera chose this opportunity to conveniently not be home when Ferguson arrived. Stage one of the plan, the friend ploy, seemed to be working. After all, the Governor appeared shaken up. Stage two, Vera would send flowers to herself to the prison. Flaunting romance right in front of the Governor’s nose would surely do the trick to push this woman into a fit of jealousy, and the end result, Vera's acquisition of the Governor's desire, and relinquishing some of the Governor's control.  


\--------------------------  


Vera noticed the Governor swallow a huge lump that had developed in her throat after Vera said it wasn’t any of Ferguson’s business or concern. The Governor was pissed. No better way to describe it. She choked anger down, preserving it for later use, and swiftly returned to a collected persona concealed in considerate intent.  


"Miss Bennett, I am well aware of your unfortunate situation with Mr. Fletcher. You have enough to contend with considering your mother's situation and your career here at Wentworth. I'm afraid that you may tangle yourself with another relationship which does not benefit you, but takes advantage of you…again."  


"I appreciate the concern, Governor, but again… it doesn't concern you. I am sure you have enough worries other than my personal life. Now if you don't mind, I need to start my shift."  


The Governor stared blankly, bordering on speechless at the Deputy’s arrogant statement, and waved her Deputy away. Once Miss Bennett left the room, the Governor flipped open her laptop and frantically dashed between CCTV windows to find the one that would display Vera as she walked down the corridor. Ferguson watched as Vera swayed down the hallway, hands on her hips, with an impressive stride toward purpose. The Governor breathed deeply while flipping between windows, engrossed in the essence of her Deputy.  


As the day progressed, with no word from Miss Bennett and reduced to viewing her Deputy through CCTV, the Deputy set out to avoid Ferguson completely during shift and the Governor became livid.  


The Governor enjoyed slotting the inmates, but today, she slotted in a nontraditional manner; manhandling one of the women to the point where the woman fell on the ground, injuring her face after being knocked against the wall. The least little thing seemed to set the Governor off. Another inmate looked at Ferguson wrong in the corridor, Ferguson become irate, twisted the woman’s arm behind her back and rammed the woman shoulder first into the telephone booth, then shouted for guards to whisk the woman away to the slot.  


The Governor obsessed on her Deputy. The idea of Miss Bennett not being home, and out with some friend, set a whirlwind of emotions inside of Joan. The Governor wondered where her Deputy went last night, what she was out doing, who this “friend” was, and why Miss Bennett was purposely avoiding her at all costs when the Governor attempted to get a glimpse of her Deputy while walking through the corridors today. The Governor had spotted Vera once and called out to her, but Vera turned on heel and fled sight. It was driving the Governor simply mad, and if Vera didn't want to answer any questions, then the Governor would have to take matters into her own hands in an attempt to gain back the Deputy’s perceived fleeting admiration.  


Toward the end of the day, the Governor radioed for her Deputy again. “Miss Bennett, my office, now.”  


Vera rolled her eyes right in front of a CCTV camera, hoping the Governor was watching at that particular moment. Vera took her sweet time arriving at the Governor’s door and the Governor paced inside her office. When Ferguson heard the knock she jumped to her chair and sat down, smoothing out her uniform, unbuttoning the last button on her jacket, hovering over paperwork suggesting a presence of disinterest. “Enter.”  


“Yes, Governor? You wanted to see me,” Vera cleared her throat and revealed an exasperated tone, “Again?”  


“Yes, Miss Bennett, have a seat.” Vera casually walked to the chair, continuing to take her time. The Governor began to tap her fingers on the desk. “Today, Deputy. Sit.”  


Vera seated herself and flashed an uninterested look across her face, “Okay, can I help you, Governor?”  


“I thought we’d enjoy a debriefing session after shift…”  


Vera interrupted, “Sorry, Governor, I have plans after work with a friend of mine.” Vera stood up, presenting the appearance of needing to exit with urgency.  


The Governor gripped the arm rests on her chair, anger escalating. “Sit down, Vera. I’m not finished.”  


“Governor, my shift is over. I have somewhere I need to be soon. This can be discussed tomorrow, right?”  


Feeling enraged for the embarrassment the Deputy has caused Ferguson to feel, she held her breath with flared nostrils, counted to ten and cast Vera away with a contemptuous wave drenched in sarcasm, “Enjoy your evening, Miss Bennett.”  


Heading for the door, Vera turned to face the Governor, flashed a smile, and then continued to exit. With a little more sway in her hips, knowing full well that the Governor was now transfixed to her ass, she stopped and sharply exclaimed, “Oh no, my shoe is untied!” The Deputy did not crouch down to tie it, but instead bent over from the waist, legs straight, her skirt lifting up, exposing the backs of her thighs. The Governor swallowed hard. Vera finished tying her shoe and peeked around her side, capturing the Governor’s forceful stare. Pretending to not have previously sized her Deputy’s petite exposed thighs and ass enticingly suspended in the air, Ferguson seized and clutched her paperwork.  


“Goodnight, Governor. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Vera closed the door.  


Ferguson threw the papers gathered in her fist and tugged at her tie, ripping it loose from her neck. She clawed at her throat causing detectable red streaks. She stood up and smacked the business card holder off her desk; the cards littered the office floor. Pencils bounced off the desk. She shoved her chair, thrusting it into the wall where the windows overlooked the exercise yard, and it clattered to the floor landing on its side. _Get a hold of yourself, Joan! Your emotions are causing a weakness!_  


The Governor didn’t bother cleaning up. She gathered her briefcase and cell phone, and left her office. Walking out to her car she observed Vera’s car still in the parking lot. Vera noticed the Governor exiting the prison gate and striding toward her car. The Deputy was talking on her cell phone. Vera kicked it up a notch as the Governor neared, rolling down her passenger side window, which the Governor would pass on the way to her own car. Ferguson watched Miss Bennett laugh uncontrollably with a ridiculously foolish smile plastered across her face. The Governor heard a sickening sweet tone surging out through the window and overheard part of the conversation… “Ohhh mmm… you think so, huh? Well, in that case, let me shower and I’ll see you soon.” Ferguson considered a pause near the window to display her distaste for the woman's new love interest, but settled with trudging on while biting her bottom lip from the inside. She shouldered past her Deputy’s obnoxious school girl giddiness that she secretly envied since she wasn't the receiving party on the other side of that phone.  


Ferguson sat in car for a moment before turning the ignition over, resisting temptation of acceleration in front of Miss Bennett, refusing to give her Deputy any satisfaction or inclination of jealousy. Vera sighed as she watched through her rear-view mirror as Ferguson’s car diminished from sight.  


The Governor pulled up in her driveway, slammed on her brakes, shoved her car into park, and angrily swung her door open. Once inside her house, free from public eye, she threw her briefcase, and knocked down items from a top shelf, scattering them to the floor and kicking them out of her furious path. _Get a grip, Joan. These emotions are bringing you to your knees.  
_

Joan launched open the freezer door of her refrigerator, exposing several shot glasses glistening with frost, and a bottle of vodka that challenged her very presence. Ferguson snatched two glasses and slammed them down on the counter. She grabbed the icy bottle before whacking the freezer door shut. Two shots down. She needed a third. The third shot performed its expected results; relaxation. The Governor retired to the living room and slumped into her couch.  


Despite the shots, thoughts of Miss Bennett haunted Ferguson, mocking and stripping away the soothing sensation created by the vodka. The Governor sat up and pounded her fist on her knee several times. Vodka’s inability to further seduce prompted Joan to take a drive to clear her mind and eradicate Vera from her psyche.  


Driving probably wasn’t the best idea, or perhaps an unconscious impulse, but the Governor found herself parked across the street, a few houses from her Deputy’s home. _Are you really doing this, Joan? You are sitting across the street from your assistant. UNINVITED. You’re stalking her. What does it matter? She deserves this. She pushed me to this point._ The Governor gripped her steering wheel tightly. _She’s not even home! Her car is gone! It’s 10pm! How could she have done this to me?!_  


The Governor sat in her car, eyes plastered to the Deputy’s driveway and front door walkway. Waiting for some sign that maybe she is actually home, or maybe her car’s in the shop. An hour passed. No sign of Vera coming home or even being home.  


Suddenly, a car’s headlights caught the Governor’s attention. It was Vera. Ferguson watched as Vera stepped out of her car. She was dressed very sensually; a black form fitting dress, high heels, hair done, complete with make-up, and a scarf draped across her delicate shoulders. Vera headed toward her front door, and stopped. She turned around and opened her car door, bending across her seat, to apparently search for an item left behind.  


The Governor become enraged. She counted to ten. Anger challenged the attempt. She gripped the wheel tighter. Anger surged through her fingertips creating white knuckles. She hit herself. Anger pushed and defied. Vera’s phone rang. Vera fumbled with her purse, attempting to answer the phone. She answered, but it was only Fletch wanting to ask some random question.  


“Oh hi, Fletch… Yeah, I’m fine, just got home actually… Mmm hmm…”  


_FLETCH?! Did I just hear Mr. Fletcher’s name?_ The Governor pressed her ear closer to the cracked window as Vera continued her conversation, “It was great, thanks… Okay, perfect… Yes, I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight.”  


_Get out of the car, Joan. Get out and walk over there. No one will treat you this way! No… calm yourself… your emotions are completely out of hand. You are stalking her. She could file a harassment charge. Go home, Joan. But… she pushed you to this point, she deserves confrontation. Joan, go home…_  


The Governor watched as Vera walked into her house and closed the door…


	2. Chapter 2

Ferguson did not seize the opportunity to confront Vera. Confrontation would arrive later since Miss Bennett was currently undeserving of the Governor's presence. Ferguson remained seated in her car, studying the exterior of the situation and replaying the events that led to this point. She seethed at the previous occurrences of the present predicament; how that "pathetic mouse of a prison officer" rejected the superior's line of questioning, ignored her in the corridor, the bold statements which exuded from the Deputy's mouth, conveniently forgetting the dinner that Joan was bringing, and the utter embarrassment the Deputy caused the superior to feel.

The Governor waited to see the lights extinguished throughout the house; satisfying herself that Vera was in for the night and no one, this preposterous friend or the uncouth and uncultured Mr. Fletcher, would be arriving to further contaminate her Deputy. Once the last light in the house flicked off, Ferguson started her car and disappeared down the road, returning home.

The events continued to plague the Governor’s thoughts and the thoughts were not merciful. She reached for the faithful bottle and poured herself a shot, hoping to drown the incidents of today. One down. Two. She paced around her kitchen and living room. Three. Finally, a fourth shot, and with it arrived its familiar loyalty and comfort. Ferguson settled into her living room, confident that Miss Bennett would remain forgotten at least for tonight.

A flashing light caught the Governor's attention. She turned her head to the side table where she had previously left her cell phone. Ferguson grabbed the phone and pressed the home screen. One missed call "Deputy Bennett." One new voicemail. 

"Governor, it's Vera. I'm not feeling well this evening, I'm going to need to excuse myself from work tomorrow. Please give a call back when you receive this message. Thank you. Have a pleasant evening."

Ferguson slammed down the phone and stood stiff with clenched fists. _She has never appreciated the opportunity I have allowed. I have treated her well and molded her into the professional she is today. I lifted her from the ashes she was buried under by previously inadequate Governors! She has devalued my abilities and repeatedly renounced my position as her mentor through rejection of compassionate instruction in further developing her career._ The Governor recalled the words Miss Bennett stated earlier that day as Ferguson extended her hand in friendship and continued mentorship... 

"Oh, hmm. I really don't think that's any of your business, Governor. I may have to tell you what I am doing within this prison, but outside this prison is a different story."

“Sorry, Governor, I have plans after work with a friend of mine.”

Fifth shot. Sixth. She slumped down into the couch. Ferguson recalled the dress her Deputy wore tonight. The way the dress clung to the Deputy’s petite yet curvy frame. The high heels she wore and the way the shoes complimented the petite woman's toned legs. The sexy dress hugged the Deputy's ass perfectly, and the scarf draped sensually to expose just the right amount of cleavage. The bottle sat in front of the Governor on the coffee table, defying its promise of forgotten memories from today's events. Arousal betrayed the superior's body as thoughts of Miss Bennett ravaged her mind. She felt a flood of desire between her legs. She closed her eyes and groaned. She knew exactly what she needed to do to regain some control.

A quick glance toward the living room window shades ensured privacy. Settling deeper into the couch, she fondled her trouser's zipper momentarily before she anxiously slid the zipper away. She ran her fingertips across the rough metal before thrusting her hand inside the opening; grabbing her sex, massaging it feverishly through underwear. The aroused woman sighed deeply while throwing her head back. Ferguson remained focused on Miss Bennett; the assumed softness of Vera’s hair, the occasional faint scent of shampoo as the Deputy stood in proximity to the Governor. Ferguson found her clit and stroked it as anger's infectious cycle persisted. However, she rejected any thoughts of discontinuing the sexual release while stroking harder and faster. 

Closing her eyes, envisioning every aspect of Miss Bennett as fast as she could, bringing herself closer and closer to the edge. Despite the pleasure Ferguson was providing, anger had no intention of diminishing. It was relentless and it centralized on Vera; blaming her for the present episode of physical and mental weakness. _Look at what she's done! She has purposely designed temptation and spitefully constructed this scenario to immerse me into a loss of control! If it wasn’t for Vera, none of this would have happened! She’s to blame. This is her development and I will devour her for it!_ The Governor grabbed her clit and stroked it between two fingers, her nostrils flared, and her chest and rib cage heaved from the deep breaths caused by the strokes. 

She envisioned Vera laid across the table on her stomach, skirt hiked high, lace stockings, feet dangling inches from the floor, and her face turned to the side with a cheek flat on the table; a fist full of Vera’s hair in one hand while the other hand raked fingernails across Vera’s sensitive buttocks, a tear formed and released from one of the Deputy’s eyes. Once raw skin was visible, Ferguson lifted her hand above her head, and swiftly brought her open palm down onto the Deputy’s ass. The Deputy bucked and whimpered. Ferguson smirked.

She opened her eyes and contemplated her kitchen table as the designated area for punishment. Her eyes locked firmly on the edge of the table as a tingling sensation surged through the Governor’s body. She arched her back, gritted her teeth and emitted a primal groan which rumbled from deep within her core. As quickly as release consumed her, a wave of embarrassment washed it all away. She jumped to her feet and paced around the living room, finally stopping at the kitchen table. She looked down at its smooth edge and stared, planning Vera’s demise for all of the wrong she has caused.

The Governor swiped up the car keys and headed toward her front door... seething at home was no longer an option. 

The Governor stepped out of her car and veered toward the front of Vera’s home. Standing there, by a tree, she observed. The living room curtain slightly parted, and a light shone through from another part of the house. _She must have taken a shower instead of going straight to bed. Scrubbing away the filth of Mr. Fletcher no doubt._

Ferguson could see her Deputy inside the house. It appeared that she was in the kitchen, washing dishes. The Governor watched, standing perfectly still, hands behind her back, contemplating her next move. Emotion had emerged and ignited the Governor’s desire to extract the truth from her Deputy, deliver punishment for the emotional embarrassment and rejection of the superior's obvious concern of Vera allowing herself to be tangled in another unfortunate intimate relationship. Ferguson felt justified with the invasion based on her Deputy’s undeniable “deceit.”

Ferguson contemplated knocking on the door, confrontation head on, but found herself walking around to the back of house to the sliding glass door. She hooked a finger into the slot of the door. Surprisingly, it moved. It was unlocked. The Governor scoffed. _What a pathetic mouse, she can't even effectively manage a simple locking mechanism._

She entered, slowly, applying caution to wherever her Deputy may be at any given moment. Ferguson recognized the distinct noise of dishes clanking together as they're being washed. Confident that her Deputy was currently stationed in the kitchen, she pressed forward; advancing further into the home of her subordinate.

Ferguson talked to herself along the way, defining and justifying the deserved punishment, set on giving the Deputy what was warranted. Ferguson made her way into the kitchen and stopped short of the counter. She was several feet from Vera but directly in line with the unsuspecting woman. She visually digested Vera's presence, eyeing her from behind, head to toe. She traced the Deputy’s neckline with her eyes, where Vera’s hair slightly curled at the base and beads of sweat had formed from the steamy dish water. The Governor considered leaning down to kiss the Deputy’s hairline, but that was not what Vera deserved. What she deserved was a strike filled with interrogation, humiliation, and shame. Ferguson wanted answers and she wanted them tonight: Where did Vera go tonight? Who was she with? Where was she the night I brought dinner to her? Who was she speaking with on the phone in the parking lot?

Governor Ferguson moved into the space directly behind her Deputy and watched as the hair on the back of the Deputy’s neck manifested into goose bumps. Vera was aware that someone was in the home with her. She spun around, a knife in hand, facing the Governor. Ferguson remained firm and tall. She glanced down at the knife, then secured the Deputy's eyes with her own. An ever so slight smirk painted the Governor's lips.

“Oh my God, Governor! Thank God it’s you. You scared me! Wait… uhhh…I... how the hell did you get in here?!”

The Governor stood silently, observing the other woman's body language.

Vera looked toward the sliding door where it was obvious that Ferguson had felt entitled to enter without invitation.

“Wait... you broke into my house, are you fucking crazy?”

More silence. Vera was not receiving any answers. 

“I said, are you fucking crazy? Answer me!” Vera took a step toward the Governor and smirked as she noticed the larger woman put space between them as she eyed the knife in Vera's grip nearing her stomach. 

“Do you see this knife, Joan? You broke into my home. Legally, I could take matters into my own hands…”

Suddenly, in one swift motion, the Governor grabbed the knife out of Vera’s hand and tossed it into the sink.

The Governor finally spoke. "You like playing games, don’t you, Vera? You create scenarios and then distort them for your own disturbing pleasure.”

Vera blinked obsessively and scoffed, “MY own pleasure? MINE? You are the one playing games…”

Ferguson grabbed Miss Bennett by the arms and shoved her roughly against the counter. Vera gasped as her back struck the counter top's edge. Joan smirked. In one long stride Joan reached Vera. Ferguson grabbed Vera again and she managed to twist out of the firm grasp, moving to the left, a few steps away from Ferguson. Vera grabbed the Governor’s prison issued tie and attempted to bring Ferguson down to the smaller woman's visual level. She locked eyes and almost touching lips, Vera challenged, “You came into the wrong house with this shit tonight, Joan. Do you realize that? You broke into my home, you were not invited here…” 

The tie ripped from Vera's fingertips as the Governor rapidly extended to her full height. Unexpectedly, Ferguson felt a smack across her face. Joan felt the sting, and the heat radiated into the area where her Deputy’s hand had connected so abrasively. Vera gulped, shocked at her bold response. Ferguson froze and contemplated the previous event. Vera observed the Governor’s posture; she stood tense, and clenched her fists. Vera thought, at any moment, fists would pummel her. Vera flinched and closed her eyes, with all her might willing the Governor to disappear into thin air, yet anxiously awaiting whatever may happen next.

Upon opening her eyes, she witnessed the imposing woman standing alarmingly close. Vera felt a coldness against her throat. Just as she looked down to spot the knife at her throat, Ferguson grabbed Vera by the back of her hair and arched her back over the counter. The Governor leaned down and with hot breath she growled into Vera's ear, “I came here uninvited and walked into your home, and I will do as I see fit.” Vera opposed her bent position and bucked her waist and legs. 

“I wouldn’t move around too much, Vera. You wouldn’t want me to slip, now would you?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay ya’ll, I’m typing this on my phone. I spilled coffee in my laptop, it’s dead, and so here we are. I had to rewrite this fic. If there are typos or things don’t align from previous chapters, my bad.

The Governor woke with a jolt. Startled from a dream where she kept seeing a woman ahead of her in the prison corridor who she could never reach regardless of how fast she walked, she surveyed her immediate surroundings and noted that she evidently spent the late-night hours sleeping on the couch. Her eyes glanced over her environment again and settled on the clock on the wall. 5:39am. Clearly, she overslept.  


She rubbed her forehead - her head pounded with a fierceness. Glancing at her trousers, she discovered her zipper was down, yet most of the uniform had remained intact. Gripping the arm of her couch, she cautiously attempted to stand on wobbly, tingling legs. Her legs tingled from the reclining position she held for hours last night. Deciding against standing for the moment, she stretched her legs out toward the coffee table and licked her dry lips. Her tongue felt rough and cracked. She swallowed to soothe her raw throat just as her eyes landed upon the culprit. The bottle rested boldly on the table top and her eyes held an inquisition toward the offender.  


Looking over at her phone, the Governor sat up and decided she should check for missed calls and messages. _When did Vera call? Vera's house!_ Ferguson immediately felt a twinge deep in her stomach as the events at the home of her subordinate, before the vodka induced slumber, came rushing to the surface. She remembered the numerous shots of alcohol, pacing inside her house, relieving herself after becoming aroused by Miss Bennett’s outfit, Vera’s voicemail, collecting her car keys, and situating herself outside the Deputy’s home. 

Ferguson tossed the phone to the cushion beside her and placed her head in her hands. The room started to spin. She flung herself back into the couch and closed her eyes. _The sliding glass door. Clanking dishes. The knife!_ Ferguson shot up to full height and paced in a short distance, quickly turning on heel, back and forth. She rubbed her forehead again, _think-think-think_ , contemplating how to perform a “welfare check” on her Deputy without arising suspicion.

Seizing the phone again, she sent a text message in hopes of eliciting some type of an interaction. “Received your voicemail. If you are ill, a visit to your doctor should be in order. You are excused.” She waited. No reply. Fifteen minutes passed. No longer in a position of wasting time, she prepared for the day ahead. 

The Governor stepped into the steaming hot shower, eager to wash away the emotional incident that clung to her skin, reminding her of the insubordination. But most importantly, the betrayal. Miss Bennett lied when she said her loyalty stands with Governor Ferguson. Vera had been out with another. Seeing someone else and flaunting it in front of the superior’s face. Ferguson began scrubbing away the disrespect with a wash cloth. Her pale skin turning a bright, stinging red. She laid the cloth over the shower door, closed her eyes, and let the filth flow down the drain.

Ferguson gripped the sides of the shower walls to steady herself as a flashback ripped through her mind: a hand reaching for the sliding glass door, arguing, Vera bent across the counter, a knife. No matter how last night’s situation decided to surface, she couldn’t remember anything that had transpired beyond the knife she held to her Deputy’s throat while she taunted the petite woman with words, “I wouldn’t move around too much, Vera. You wouldn’t want me to slip, now would you?” 

As Ferguson walked out the door, she dialed Vera’s number. No answer, voicemail. “Hi, it’s Vera. Leave a message and I’ll call as soon as I can.” She hung up and scoffed at the late hour. 7:08am. 

Ferguson sat in her chair contemplating which document to tackle in the mountain of paperwork that had accumulated on her desk overnight. She grabbed a small stack and shuffled the papers from front to back, attempting to force concentration on anything but Miss Bennett. She settled on approving overtime and time-off requests, and reading through various applications for additional staff hiring.  


She tapped her fingers on the arm rests of her chair, obsessively checking the clock. It was now 9:28am and still no return call or text. She checked her cell phone and stared at it, summoning her Deputy to be on the other side. Nothing. The Governor stood up and paced the office perimeter. Commotion in the yard caught her attention as she passed by the large window in her office. Ferguson grabbed the radio and assessed the situation with her staff. A fight in the yard was out of hand and required her assistance to determine slotting.

11:13am. Back at her desk, continuing to sift through the applications, she sent another text. “Vera. You stated you felt ill. Do you require assistance? Respond immediately.” Nothing.  


A gut twisting sensation crept back into the Governor’s stomach, but she refused to give in to emotion. Clearly, Vera was playing on her emotions by withholding a return call/text. Anger started to build. _How dare she not respond! This ridiculous game of purposely not responding to any concern I have provided her. She’s probably with her friend again! Calling off from work to spend time with this friend, pathetic!_ She grabbed the applications and threw them across the room. She stood and knocked the items off her desk. _Look at you. She has made a fool out of you, Joan! Go find her!_

The Governor surveyed the CCTV feeds, and noted that Miss Miles was stationed at the visitor check-in. She collected her keys and headed down the corridor until she reached Miss Miles. “My assistance is required outside of the prison. I have my cell… only if it’s urgent. UrgenT.” The Governor’s emphasis on the final letter of a word irritated the female guard behind the counter. Ferguson turned abruptly on heel and headed toward her car. Miss Miles rolled her eyes.  


Parked several houses down from Vera’s, she surveyed the area for any activity near or directly within Miss Bennett’s home. Nothing. She waited. 12:33pm. She put her car in drive and situated it directly in front of the home of the Deputy’s neighbor. Ferguson noticed the curtain still remained slightly parted, indicating Vera never opened them this morning. _The porch light isn’t on. Was it on last night?_ Ferguson watched the mailman walk up to the door and set the mail in its box. She waited. Nothing. She watched a neighbor walking their dog, coming up the sidewalk. The neighbor glanced at the Governor as they walked past the car. Still nothing. 12:53pm. She dialed Vera with a blocked number. No answer.  


The Governor drove down the street a few houses on the opposite side of where she was. She parked. Surveyed the area, silenced her phone and stepped out. Continuing to check her surroundings for suspicious neighbors, she cautiously walked to the back of Miss Bennett’s house toward the sliding glass door. She fondled the door quietly to check its status. _Locked! She clearly locked the door after I left._  


Ferguson cautiously peeked through the glass. No movement. Nothing out of the ordinary. She moved away from the sliding glass door and pressed her ear to the wall while dialing with a blocked number. Nothing. 1:04pm. Peeking through the glass, she moved to the other side of the door, walked around the outside of the house to the kitchen window. She dialed again as she pressed her ear against the wall. No noise. She placed her phone into her trouser pocket and looked through the window. Again, nothing. 

As she walked back around the house, the way she came into the backyard, she felt her phone buzzing. Incoming call: Miss Miles. She picked up the pace, hoping to get to her car before she had to answer, not wanting to be heard by a neighbor in their backyard. She rounded the corner and hit the driveway. _A car! Parked in front of Miss Bennett’s house! But, it’s not Vera’s. Walk faster. Almost there. Almosttttttt._  


“Hey! Governor? Is that you?”  


Ferguson ignored the voice calling out to her and didn’t bother to consider slowing down. She kept walking. Faster. She knew the voice. Matthew Fletcher.  


“Governor Ferguson? Hey! Is Vera in the backyard? She’s not answering the door and I was just…”  


Ferguson made it to her car and slammed the door shut before Mr. Fletcher could finish his sentence. She started her car. 1:17pm. Her cell chimed with its notification of one new voicemail, “Miss Miles.”  


The Governor looked into the rear-view mirror and noticed Mr. Fletcher hobbling toward her car. Ferguson smirked as she regarded the man’s new distinct walk. She drove away before he ever reached her car.  


She dialed her voicemail and placed the phone on speaker: “Governor, it’s Miss Miles. Mr. Fletcher phoned and said he can’t get a hold of Vera. Apparently, she had asked him to meet with her this morning. He hasn’t heard from her and I know she’s not on shift today, so I…” *delete*  


Ferguson pulled back into the prison parking lot. 1:49pm.


End file.
